Ark
|gender = Male|age = Unknown|height = Below Average for a Night Elf|weight = 224 pounds|alignment = Lawful Neutral|residence = Nomad|birthplace = Zin-Azshari|affiliations = |faction = Alliance|guild = }} Ark (born Ark Lormenthas) is a Highborne, which are the upper-class variety of Night Elves, but he doesn't care about that anymore. During the War of the Ancients, Ark was a skilled mage, but the path for him fated in madness. His right arm became demonic, his right eye glowed yellow, and a dark voice kept echoing his mind. Despite this darkness inside, Ark fights for the Alliance and Night Elves, no matter how much they dislike him. Biography Early Life Ark Lormenthas lived many, many years ago into a VERY 'high ranking Highborne family, this game him much proper education and power within Night Elven society. He studied Arcane Magic and decided upon using Fire, which he liked much. War Ark fought in the War of the Ancients when he was only in his late teens, showing just how much of a prodigy he was. His best friend, Albaire also enlisted into the war, the two were inseparable, as if they were brothers. One demon after another, they fell before the duo, magic and blades swung left and right, green blood spilled. Ark kept on going, gaining such skill and power, but his ego and pride would also grow, which eventually lead to... Oscuro Ark grew reckless and careless during the war and overestimated the power of a powerful demon, Oscuro, ''who is of a rare demon type. Ark tried to combat them but was severely outmatched, most of the demons wanted to slay him, but Oscuro claimed that Ark could be of some use, and mind controlled him. Ark was sent to destroy and fight against the Kal'dorei, and did it well, but eventually was put down. The Highborne did not know of the mind-control, and deemed Ark a traitor. Oscuro collected his unconscious bod, and decided to fuse himself with Ark to become pure chaos. But during the ritual, Albaire heard of thi, and interrupted it midway. The Elf who became a Monster Ark woke up in a desert, remembering only his name, and questioning why his right arm looked so weird. He was found unconscious by strange humanoid-aliens, thinking he was a monster, they caged him at their outpost. Ark woke up again to find himself trapped, and soon one of the humanoid-aliens accidentally bumped into his cage, and screamed "THE MONSTER IS AWAKE!!!" the entire caravan rushed to that spot, but Ark explained everything. They let him out, and let Ark help out. The littlest one of the humanoid-aliens showed Ark a "shiny" they found, he moved closer to inspect it, and Ark saw that it was a Highborne relic, this suddenly gave him back many memories. He found out that this was only 1/3 of the full relic, which could mass-teleport everyone out of there. Ark would revisit that relic every night, but got nothing else. The next day, the caravan was attacked by... Demons!? Ark sprung to defense, but... he would unwillingly turn into his... "Spect're" form, his eyes turned pale white, red glowing markings emerged around his right eye, his entire body turned pitch black, and his right hand, the 'Abyssal Claw' glowed red. Such power overwhelmed Ark, he had no control over his body, but a different being did... After the battle was over, Ark returned to normal, wondering of what just happened. He explored the vast desert, searching for the other parts of the relic, succeeding on finding the second, but when looking for the final one, he was ambushed by strange Elven creatures with green eyes. He dispatched them, easily, but when Ark spotted the third relic, he encountered Albaire, now a high ranking Lieutenant for the Sin'dorei. They talked, Ark did not want to fight, but Albaire did not care, his former best friend was gone, not a cold-hearted killer. They fought, Ark transformed into "Spect're" form, as he had communed with the demon within to grant control, as long they "Needed Each Other." Even with such darkness on his side, Albaire won the battle, without evening having to use magic. He taunted Ark, along with putting pity on him, using a powerful magical spell right next to him, which would destroy the entire desert, along with Ark and the caravan. But in time, Ark assembled the relics together to form the Highborne artifact that would mass-teleport him and the innocents out of there in time. The caravan was sad to see the desert that they've grown accustomed to for this time period be destroyed right before their eyes, but in the end, they were transported safely. They arrived in Moonglade, in which the caravan of humanoid-aliens and Ark said their goodbyes. Ark would seek out the Kal'dorei, which would reluctantly accept him in their society, as they knew, despite his looks, he had good intentions, though not fully trusting Ark. '''The events that took place here was during World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Expansions The Burning Crusade During these times was when Ark was still trying to master his powers, but due to him being partially demon, Ark was able to absorb Demonic souls, which strengthened his control and power, though further corrupting him to madness. The Legion would take interest into Ark, offering up endless power, but he refused. Wrath of the Lich King Ark fought mainly within the Borean Tundra, eliminating undead with grace and speed. He participated in the Argent Tournament to seek champions to defeat the Lich King, in which he won many duels. Cataclysm Ark did business in the Twilight Highlands, along with helping the Kal'dorei with their integrity, which made them trust Ark more, but still hesitant. Mists of Pandaria Ark did not play a role in this era, deciding to stay back and strengthen his Highborne side rather than Demonic. Warlords of Draenor Ark played a small role during this. Just combating the Horde on the island of Ashran. Legion On the Battle of the Broken Shore, Ark joined the Alliance's attack, but was engulfed with all the losses during it, even almost losing his own life there, as he for some reason could not enter his "Spect're" form. When the Illidari had returned, they thought Ark was one of them, but quickly corrected themselves, and put pity on him. Ark wanted to join them, which they allowed, just to work together, not exactly 'One of them.' But in the end, the Illidari and Ark were both half-demon, so they both had sympathy. Once on the Broken Isles, Ark focused his efforts on this threat, the Legion. During this time, Ark gaining immense power from all the souls, his "Abyssal Claw" (right hand) glowed ever so brighter. Argus On the assault on Argus, Ark would be engulfed by the Army of the Light's sheer faith, but pressed on into the heart of the beast. Gaining impossible power, this was when Ark became more Demon thanan elf. Battle for Azeroth Ark fights high and low for the Alliance, mostly the Kal'dorei and their vengeance upon the horde, acting mostly in Kalimdor, to sate his rising hunger for violence. Tides of Vengeance Ark could not contain all the rage and ire he created from the destruction the Horde did to Darkshore and Teldressil, he never knew those lands personally, but knew it meant great importance to the Night Elves. When the High Priestess of Elune became the Night Warrior, Ark was unaffected by the change, while the 100% Kal'dorei gained their silver skin and royal blue eyes, which did not radiate light. Ark knew why instantly, and ignored it, fighting for the lives and future of the Night Elves, is all he wishes. Rise of Azshara "If i hadn't turned into a demon, i would be a Naga, serving a dark queen." Finding your old city again / Remarking the good times you had there / Now it just reviles you. Destiny Once all conflict is over, Ark will be given the choice to eradicate the demon within, returning to his Fragile Mortal form, or permanently become his ''Beautiful God form. ''One of the two will die in the process. Appearance Ark appears to look like a young man in his mid twenties, with a Maroon colored bob hairstyle and a sharp stubble. There is a strange mark on his right cheek, his right eye radiates yellow, but it is not that of the grand fate, his left is the normal silver. Arks right arm is that of the "Abyssal Claw", or his Demonic Hand. He wears rugged night elven gear, but it sure has been worn down from time. Spect're Form In this form, which can be unleashed if Ark wills it. Arks yellow and silver eye would turn ghastly white, markings would appear around his right eye, glowing red, his body turns black as empty space, and his claw becomes outlined with red, and radiates "Red Fel" energy. Arks mouth is hidden during this time, which puts intense intimidation. Orange "wings" appears behind Ark granting hovering, flashing every few seconds, despite the form being ableto create wings to fly short distances for short times anywayCategory:Alliance Demon Hunter Category:Characters Category:Night Elf